Borrowed Guitars & Bed Sheets
by xRainbowNinjax
Summary: Set in Burglaries and Boobytraps, where Ally goes to Austin's to confront him about him stealing the Guitar./ Auslly


**If the scene where Ally goes to confront Austin about **_**"stealing" **_**the guitar went different.**

**Disclaimer****: Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally. Nor do I own Bruno Mars.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I was in Austin's room, after Dez shouted and exited the room. I was only there to confront, or at least get Austin to come clean and explain why he stole the guitar.

"So, what's up?" Austin asks, some what jittery. In one swift movement, I looked behind his door, without him knowing, searching for the item in mind.

"Nothing!" I say, walking towards his dresser.

"Just wanted to talk." After saying that, I quickly open the top drawer of his dresser, whilst his back is towards me. When he turns around, I shut the drawer and lean against the corner of it, pretending I wasn't looking through his stuff.

"Are you still mad about me being late?" He questions. Well, I am mad about something.

"No. Why is there something I should be mad about?" I somewhat start to talk a little faster.

"No! Just the late thing!" I eye him, then turning around, I notice all of his instruments.

"You have a lot of nice instruments in here. Got any new ones recently?" I slowly leave hints, hoping he'll confess.

"Noo.." He drags on the o, so it's kinda obvious he's lying. I look towards the bed.

"Really? Then what is this!?" After saying that, I throw the covers from the bed on the floor, hopefully exposing a guitar. No guitar was found, just an unmade bed.

"That _was _my made bed. Now I'm not going to get my allowance this week, thanks a lot." He says, crossing his arms.

"Sorry Austin." I look behind the blondie, and start eyeing the closet door. He must of noticed that because he started to back up into it.

"Are you sure you don't have anything you want to tell me? Like some big secret?" By now his back was on the closet door.

"Uhhh... My middle names Monica!" He screams out, nervous. Wait.. Monica? Haha.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Nothing!" He says. Austin slowly starts to push my towards his door.

"Look, whenever you need me, i'm available. Just not right now, i'm not available!" After he says the last word, he pushes me out and closes his door.

"Uh! Austin!" I knock on the door, fully knowing he knows I was there. Fine, I won't pressure him about the guitar anymore. I start to think of the bed I ruined.

"Austin, at least let me help make your bed again. I feel bad about you not getting your allowance. And come one Austin, you know me. When I feel bad, I feel bad for hours, sometimes days. Please?" Okay, so I might of exaggerated a little bit, but I want to help. I hear a sigh from the other side of the door. It swings open, and Austin motions for me to come in.

"Thanks." I say. I walk towards the bed, preparing to make it.

"Allyyyy!" Austin whines.

"Whattt?" I _whine _back.

"Now **I **feel bad." Once I fixed the bed, I started towards the door, knowing he's going to kick me out anyways.

"Don't. I wanted to fix it." I walk out the door, but I feel a warm sensation on my wrist, pulling me back.

"I..I feel bad for that too but, I feel bad even more for..." He doesn't say anything.

"For what?" I give him my puppy eyes. I know he can't resist that.

"I feel bad for stealing the guitar. Even though, I most likely borrowed it. You see, I was going to get it signed from Bruno Mars, because I know he's your favorite, and you couldn't see him." I think for a moment.

"You can still get it signed by Bruno Mars, if you want. And.. you keep it." I felt bad about all this, that he was just thinking about me.

"I could never." He handed me the guitar. I once again, did my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Ally! Stop. Fine i'll have it." He crossed his arms, and I set the guitar against his desk. I looked up at him, and he seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Austin?" I quietly say.

"Ally, I have another secret, and I'd feel dishonest to hide it from you." I was wondering what he did this time. But, I saw him walk up to me, and put his hands on my face. He looked into my so called doe eyes, and started to lean in. I started to panic. I've never kissed anyone before. but I realized I really like Austin. I started to lean in, too. I'm not the one believe, but this kiss felt like it was ripped straight out of a movie, but ten times better. Sparks where flying, and I felt like I was on cloud nine. Suddenly, Austin pulled away.

"Sorry. But Ally, I had to do that, I had to find out. You probably don't even feel the same way, and I most likely ruined everything, but-" I cut him off with a short kiss.

"I thought I was the one to babble on and on? I like you Austin, I really do. I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same way, and if I told you? Like you said, I thought I would ruin everything." I say back, truthfully. He smiles.

"You know all those times I called you amazing? I was never lying. You are amazingly incredible, and talented." After he said that, I immediately blushed. Austin comes over, and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"You look cute when you blush." I blush even more, if that's even possible. Austin finds my lips. This kiss wasn't like the first one. It was full of passion and love. He moves us on the bed and we where in full out make out. Of course, there was no funny business, so get that out of your head. Once we stop, he wraps me up in his toned arms, whilst I nuzzle up in his embrace. Did I mention we had to remake the bed again?

* * *

**Ugh! I don't like the ending. But I'm posting anyways! :) Hope you enjoy! And, if you found any lower cased I's, sorry, I must of missed it. I hit 1,000 words! I'm so Happy!**


End file.
